One last moment
by FactionB
Summary: Light ha recobrado la memoria y no todo es tan entretenido como pensaba. Los dados están de su parte: tal vez sea hora de divertirse un poco. L siente que su tiempo se escapa: es hora de perder el control. One-shot. Yaoi. Lemmon.


**N/A: **_Hola a todos! Después de mes y medio de traqueteo para acá y para allá, traigo algo completamente nuevo. A principios de julio comencé el fantabuloso anime _**Death Note**_ (¡síii! ¡Por fin!). Y vi slash por todos sitios. Así que aquí cuelgo una nueva locura nacida de horas y horas analizando los momentos erótico-gay-festivos de DN._

_El one-shot está basado en el capítulo 25 del anime en que ya lo he avisado, pero lo repito SPOILER GIGANTESCO muere L FIN DEL SPOILER. Hay relación homosexual y lemmon, para prevenir a quienes aún no lo sepan. LxLight._

_Complementado con una canción de _Muse_ llamada '_**Time is running out**_'. No es necesario escucharla mientras se lee el fic, pero personalmente me ha inspirado mucho y me parece perfecta para ilustrar su relación. Las dos frases finales que aparecen traducidas pertenecen a un extracto de dicha canción. _

_¡Disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**"Ya lo dijo Ryuuzaki: solo tú puedes heredar el nombre de L."**_- Agente Matsuda, capítulo 26: 'Regeneración'  
_

**One last moment**

La lluvia golpeaba incesante el puesto de control de la última resistencia contra Kira. Varios pisos abajo, Light Yagami se encontraba sentado frente a un ordenador, solo y hastiado, con la ausencia de L latiendo con furia contra su sien. Desde hacía unos meses, el tiempo parecía haberle envuelto en un pujante estatismo, pero apenas unos días atrás volvió a ser él. Recordó de nuevo. Vivió de nuevo. _Soñó_ de nuevo.

Para Ryuuzaki, el final estaba cerca. El tiempo había girado nuevamente a favor de Light y nada podía pararlo ya. Ni siquiera las deducciones aceleradas, ni el frenesí de tardes enteras aventurando hipótesis que Light disfrutaba sin comprender. Solo sintiendo. Tantos minutos de su vida malgastados creando vínculos ficticios. No iba a volver a caer. L tenía sus ventajas y le daba sus satisfacciones. Incluso supo sacarle partido al tiempo que estuvieron encadenados. _Buscar el provecho de las malas situaciones._ Al fin y al cabo, la recta educación de su padre había estado dando oportunos frutos. _Aunque no los que papá habría imaginado nunca_, pensó torciendo la boca con perversa satisfacción.

¿Dónde demonios andaba L? No lo sabía. Y no le importaba. Solo que… se aburría. Sí, era eso. Puro aburrimiento. Ahora que había recobrado la memoria todo era sumamente rutinario e inútil. Fingir se le daba bien, pero era francamente agotador. Y Light siempre había detestado con todas sus fuerzas la espera. Pero lo peor de todo era tener que seguir esperando por algo que podía hacer en ese justo momento… _con sus propias manos._

Subió al ascensor y marcó el último piso, consciente de que no encontraría a Ryuuzaki en ninguno de los anteriores. Si quería dar con él tenía que pensar en lo menos agradable y más sorprendente que a cualquiera se le ocurriría hacer en un diluviante día. Mientras notaba las puertas del ascensor renqueando para abrirse, Light sonrió como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Al fondo de un extenso y sombreado pasillo se alzaba recortada contra el grisáceo cielo una figura ligeramente encorvada, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos y el pelo en direcciones imposibles.

En mitad de la azotea. Desafiando a la lluvia con su imprudencia y mostrándose dócil con su postura. Mientras recorría el extenso pasillo, Light dejó que el tiempo envolviera su mente. Sin controlarse. Sin medirse como siempre tenía que hacer. Sin L escrutando su rostro con la inteligencia brillando en los enormes e insomnes ojos.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo acordándose fugazmente de Misa. _Dónde estaría, cuánto quedaría, qué pensaría_. Estaba impaciente. Dios, _condenadamente_ impaciente. Aceleró el paso hasta quedarse justo en el límite entre el lluvioso exterior y el techado del edificio y gritó:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, Ryuuzaki?

Pero el detective se puso una mano en la oreja en señal de no oírle.

- Que qué haces aquí con la que está cayendo.

L seguía haciendo el mismo amago con la mano, por lo que Light salió en su busca. Torciendo el gesto y con una desagradable sensación de desnudez cuando se vio atropellado por el agua, se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? – dijo observando cómo L levantaba la cabeza con expresión de algo (¿cansancio? ¿resignación? _¿derrota?_) que nunca antes había advertido en él.

- Sí, estoy bien, solo he subido a escuchar las campanas – respondió L, añadiendo con tristeza ante la perplejidad de Yagami – No las oyes.

- ¿Campanas?

- Sí, hoy están doblando con mucha más intensidad de lo habitual.

Tras las inusitadas palabras del detective, un silencio de una comprensión mucho más profunda de lo que ambos pensaban se hizo entre ellos. Intruso y educado, Light lo odió durante un instante por hacerle dudar. No le resultó incómodo, ni frío, ni inadecuado. Simplemente le hizo sentir algo que hasta entonces solo Ryuzaki había conseguido sembrarle: dudas. Y lo cortó cuan rápido le permitieron sus más humanos sentimientos.

- Yo no oigo nada.

- ¿De veras? Pues hoy no paran de sonar. Me están empezando a poner nervioso. Puede que celebren alguna boda en alguna Iglesia o quizás… – consciente de su momento de vulnerabilidad, Light le interrumpió buscando recuperar de una vez el control sobre tan estúpida situación.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo, Ryuzaki! Déjate de tonterías y vuelve adentro, vamos.

- Lo siento, siempre me estoy inventado cosas – intentó excusarse L con aparente inocencia – así que por favor, no te creas nada de lo que digo.

De nuevo, el silencio. El sentimiento de la duda cruzando otra vez la mente _el corazón_ de Light.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Ya sé que la mayor parte de lo que dices no es verdad. Si me tomara en serio todo lo que dices estaría perdido – Light se notó titubear. – Hace tiempo que me di cuenta.

- Pero eso se nos puede aplicar a los dos – lanzó Ryuuzaki mientras levantaba la cabeza saboreando el momento de asestar el siguiente golpe. – ¿Has sido sincero alguna vez en tu vida o mientes desde que naciste?

El silencio comenzaba a ser ensordecedor. Torturante. Inaguantable. Duro. De piedra. Light procuraba calmar su respiración, buscar las palabras _las fuerzas_ con que enfrentar a su antagónico compañero.

- Todos hemos mentido alguna vez en nuestra vida. Nadie es perfecto. Aunque en mi caso nunca lo hago si sé que puedo hacer daño a un ser querido – los latidos parecían irse calmando. – Esa es mi respuesta.

- Imaginaba que dirías eso. Entremos.

Raito siempre fue consciente de que nada de lo que dijera dejaría satisfecho a L. Que L siempre acabaría alcanzado ese paso por delante que por momentos le había hecho vislumbrar la victoria. Durante un tiempo le resultó difícil y tremendamente frustrante aceptarlo, pero una vez que lo consiguió aprendió a avanzar con ello. Aun así nunca había aprendido a sobrevivir en los silencios entre ambos. Quizá por eso, por esa debilidad tan simple y tan incomprensible, supo que la respuesta de L no le iba a sorprender entonces y no le sorprendería nunca.

- Salir con esta lluvia, a quién se le ocurre…

- Tienes razón, lo siento.

Light se secaba el pelo sentado con resignación en una inmensa y vacía escalera. Pensaba, entre molesto y curioso, en las estupideces que Ryuuzaki había dicho un rato atrás. Le daba la sensación de que sabía mucho más que lo que sus necias palabras le dejaban ver. L siempre sabía mucho más, ¿a quién quería engañar? Unas campanas no hacen que quieras calarte hasta los huesos. Es más, las campanas ni siquiera se oyen en días de lluvia. _¿A eso has llegado tú solo, Light Yagami?_, pensó sintiéndose todo lo ridículo que se puede estar cuando pesas diez kilos más porque tus pantalones sirven para llenar acuarios.

_Siempre sabía más, joder._ Incluso el ligero murmullo de sus pasos a la espalda parecían decirlo. Burlarse de él. El final estaba cerca, cerca, cerca… pronto no tendría que soportar más su indomable vigilancia. La tensión lo estaba dejando hecho una absoluta mierda, incluso se sentía mejor tras haber soportado millones de furiosas gotas agujereándole de arriba a abajo.

Tal vez simplemente las excentricidades de Ryuuzaki lo relajaban. Ser Kira era gratificante pero agotador y jugar a los detectives consumía su tiempo aunque a Ryuk le pareciera un espectáculo de lo más entretenido. Mirándolo desde el punto de vista del Shinigami, quizá sí que podría considerarse divertido. Una lucha moderna de gladiadores. Desde luego, en una existencia tan vacía como la de Dioses de la Muerte sí aportaría un punto de gracia.

_Comienzas a ser empático, Yagami-kun_. Y eso no estaba nada bien. La lucha por el Nuevo Mundo requería de toda su fuerza, no de todo su sentimentalismo. Y con L ya había tenido suficiente. Porque si en el fondo nunca hubiese querido darle una oportunidad, si lo hubiese tratado como un moralista más y no un_ igual _y hubiese actuado con determinación, toda esa historia habría acabado mucho tiempo atrás. _Las cosas buenas, si breves, dos veces buenas._

Pero, ¿en algún momento L había sido una _cosa_ buena?

- Errr… aww... ¿ahora qué haces, Ryuuzaki? – sin que Light, absorto en sus pensamientos, lo notara, L se había acercado por detrás y estaba a sus _pies_, con una _toalla_ y esa expresión _inocente_ que tan nervioso le ponía.

- Voy a secarte bien los pies. No quiero que pilles un resfriado – respondió el detective con normalidad.

- Déjalo, no hace falta que lo hagas.

- ¿Prefieres que te dé un masaje? Es lo menos que puedo hacer para compensarte – insistió L. – Además, se me da bastante bien.

- Lo que quieras.

Así que iba a continuar con esa farsa hasta el final. De acuerdo. Light no tenía ningún problema. Le gustaba jugar. Jugar volvía su misión mucho más dinámica. Y por qué no, verdaderamente Ryuuzaki era un digno contrincante para salir al Circo y batirse en la batalla final.

Ryuuzaki comenzó a masajear el pie con firmeza, casi con un atisbo de desenfreno que Light desconocía en él. La toalla se deslizaba a un lado y a otro, a las órdenes de aquellas manos de dedos finos, largos y escrupulosos. Todo el azúcar que había pasado por ellas pasaba ahora por él en un gesto de servidumbre atípico y atronadoramente íntimo que Raito no tenía capacidad de asimilar.

Habían estado juntos de otras formas. Mediante la violencia, las deducciones, la inteligencia, las pugnas verbales, los interrogatorios. Incluso el sexo había sido testigo de su vínculo. Pero nunca como en ese momento. Nunca con L, el gran e internacional detective, postrado a los pies de Kira, el mayor y más controvertido asesino en serie conocido hasta el momento. Nunca con un masaje entre los dedos y un suspiro en los labios. Siempre con rudeza, desafío, ambición. Con el empuje inmisericorde de las ansias por ganar.

Con sentimientos inventados, fingidos, creados o reprimidos para la ocasión.

- Ahh… duele.

- Pronto te acostumbrarás – respondió L sin levantar la cabeza, centrado únicamente en el pie que tenía ante él.

Light echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se mordía el labio esperando que se cumpliera lo que su enemigo predecía. Nunca nadie le había tocado los pies. Ni siquiera Misa, en su insistencia por venerar cada parte de su cuerpo, había logrado que cediera a eso. Sin embargo, con L ya había cedido a demasiadas cosas. Y ya que el final estaba tan cerca, no merecía la pena negarle _nada_ ahora.

- Nada – se sorprendió Light diciendo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué dices, Yagami-kun?

Raito simplemente movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Solo quería que siguiera. _En el Nuevo Mundo debe haber masajes como estos. Por Ryuk que sí, _pensaba destensando poco a poco cada músculo.  
Notó un repentino sobresalto al caer varias gélidas gotas de agua sobre su pie. Solo era el indómito pelo de Ryuuzaki aún chorreando por la excursión. Resultaba extraño. Un pelo que no había visto nunca antes. Negro como una noche de invierno y erecto como… _simplemente erecto, Light._ Reprimió una carcajada y acercó su toalla a la cabeza de su masajista, secando con suavidad las gotas de su frente y el resto de su pelo. Se inclinó un poco más, observando el movimiento acompasado de sus manos sobre los dedos, su ceño arrugado y la lengua asomando a un lado del labio. _Se lo está tomando en serio._

- Es triste – murmuró L alzando los gatunos ojos hacia Light.

- ¿Eh?

- Pronto – sus labios _parecen_ temblar levemente – lo entenderás.

Pero pronto era demasiado tiempo para Light. Quería entender, quería saber _qué_ más, _qué_ menos, _qué _pasaba por la cabeza de Ryuuzaki en ese momento. Por qué actuaba así. Por qué era triste. Llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo que iba a morir, ¿por qué hacía eso ahora? También sabía que no habría piedad con él. A lo mejor simplemente habría _algo_ distinto.

Yagami sintió ganas de apretar el pálido cuello de L y matarlo allí mismo. Siempre tan… _él_. Tan absolutamente insufrible. ¿Quería misericordia? ¡No había misericordia para los que se te interponían a la Justicia!

Pero muy en el fondo, Kira sabía que siempre hubo un rincón de clemencia para Ryuuzaki. Estaba allí, oculto y conformista tras la esencia de asesino justiciero. Salía cada vez que disfrutaba de una conversación con él o cuando observaba clandestinamente su forma de comer dulces o beber café. Mientras abrazaba a Misa y advertía su mirada esquiva. En todos esos momentos, dejaba de ser Kira para simplemente ser _Light._ Un chico de diecisiete años demasiado inteligente y demasiado misántropo para su edad. _Como él._

Una sensación de necesidad se expandió por su cuerpo y le resecó los labios. Ahora eran iguales. Lo serían hasta dentro de poco. Merecía la pena saborear ese poco, sentirse _Light_ una vez más. Inclino aún más la cabeza y con una mano alzó bruscamente la de L, buscando sus ojos con impaciencia.

- Iguales por poco tiempo – balbuceó antes de irrumpir en su boca con rudeza.

L se sentía desorientado. La lluvia, las escaleras, el pie, la toalla, todo había desaparecido y solo era capaz de sentir las punzadas incesantes de la lengua de Light en su boca. Ya habían tenido sexo, por lo que el contacto con el joven Yagami no era algo sorprendente o inesperado. Solo que Ryuuzaki jamás había esperado ningún sentimiento a excepción del deseo sexual por parte de su enemigo. Nunca había probado sus labios. Y ahora Raito lo estaba haciendo. Llamándolo _igual_, lo estaba besando.

Deslizaba una mano por su nuca y resbalaba sus dedos con ansiedad entre su pelo húmedo en un intento frustrado por agarrarle y profundizar en su boca. Light siempre quería ganar. No podía dejar que Ryuuzaki estabilizara la situación y se pusiera a pensar. Si él había perdido el control, su contrincante también debía hacerlo. Uno contra uno. Lo justo.

L se echó hacia atrás aspirando _asfixiado_ todo el aire que era capaz, intentando con todas sus fuerzas dejar la mente en blanco y pensar lo menos posible en lo que acababa de suceder.

- Yagami-kun…

- ¿Sí, Ryuuzaki? – interrogó con la voz cargada de sopor.

- Tienes los labios rojos. Y mojados. ¿No te duelen?

L deslizó un solo dedo por ellos y siguió por el mentón, dibujando un leve camino de saliva. Los poros del cuello de Light se abrieron completamente y el vello se erizó chocando contra la yema de L, que siguió bajando despacio por la fría camiseta. Se paró justo antes de llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón, llevándose el pulgar de la otra mano a la boca con curiosidad.

- ¿No piensas bajar más? – preguntó Raito alzando una ceja entre molesto y socarrón.

- ¿No crees que sería romper el momento, Light-kun? – contraatacó el detective con aparente lógica.

- Hay otras cosas más importantes que romper.

Fuera, la lluvia comenzó a danzar con mayor fuerza al mismo tiempo que Light se abalanzaba sobre su enemigo. Metió una mano bajo su camiseta, levantándola a su paso con torpeza a la vez que intentaba besar a L aunque acabara por ser más un choque de dientes que de labios. Cruce de miradas en la penumbra, escalones que golpean la espalda y gemidos mezclados en la delgada línea que separa el dolor del placer.

L hizo saltar el cinturón de Yagami en uno de esos estallidos de energía estridente con que ya le había sorprendido en su primera pelea. La igualación de las fuerzas. Una mano intrusa dentro de ropa interior ajena, algo que se tensa y un palmetazo en el suelo que quiebra la sintonía de gemidos y lluvia. Ryuuzaki siempre había tenido la curiosidad de conocer a qué sabía Kira. Cuál era el dulzor o el amargue de un asesino. Qué guardaba en la L que hacía su cuello con su clavícula. Se lanzó loco de anhelo a esa parte que en sus sueños hacía estremecer a Light al morderla, y clavó los dientes, constatando que era sencillamente mejor que el dulce más exquisito que hubiera probado. Sabía a libertad y a rebeldía, a juego sucio y a inteligencia. Era demasiado explosivo para conformarse con poco y L dio la vuelta con brusquedad a Light para recorrer su espalda.

Raito dio con la frente en un escalón pero no le importó, solo miró hacia atrás de reojo para distinguir la expresión desenfrenada de L que le gritaba _¡este es tu poco tiempo, este es el que has elegido, esta es tu batalla final…!_

¿Debía arrepentirse? ¿Realmente Kira haría eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué las manos de Ryuuzaki le quemaban con tan jodida intensidad? Inmerso durante un momento en sus pensamientos, sintió un latigazo en la parte inferior de la espalda y se giró con furia hacia L. Pero el detective solo acababa de desabrocharse el cinturón y se deshacía atropelladamente de lo que restaba de pantalones. Acercó su boca al oído de Light, que pudo notar su pesada y volcánica respiración humedeciendo su yugular. El asesino levantó una mano hacia atrás y agarró la nuca de L, haciendo encajar su rostro en su clavícula:

- No puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo tú, Ryuuzaki – una sonrisa burlona. – Nunca te ha gustado…

- No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo yo – respondió L al tiempo que se desprendía del brazo de Yagami y se deslizaba bajo su torso, elevándolo y haciendo que la fricción provocase la salida de un desgarrador grito de la garganta de Light.

Tras el grito, el silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos. Pero entonces Light sí sabía cómo llenarlo. Despejó el cabello húmedo adherido a la cara de Ryuuzaki y le miró con avidez, intentado memorizar cada una de sus líneas y curvas. Escaneando el tono impenetrable de sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos y su mentón alzado, expectante. Le sonrió y le besó con suavidad, como no había hecho hasta entonces, procurando saborearle con plenitud. Nunca había sentido algo tan tenue y tan absolutamente increíble como eso. Había besado a Misa cientos de veces, pero los rincones de la boca de L eran infinitamente distintos. Porque él le respondía con sorpresa y con pereza, disfrutando sin prisa de ese _poco_ tiempo que tenían.

Con él se sentía en una verdadera lucha a partes iguales. Gozaba inmensamente de saber que eran muy diferentes pero que cuando la piel llamaba las reglas del juego eran las mismas para ambos. Misa era solo un burdo entretenimiento, un perrito faldero al cual sacar a pasear. Siempre buscaba complacerlo, llenarlo de lujos. Ryuuzaki no. Ryuuzaki era rudo e imprevisible. Como en ese momento, en ese beso interminable que tanto llegaría a añorar en un futuro no muy lejano.

Light deslizó ambas manos desde el mentón de L hacia su espalda, abrazándolo con lentitud sin romper la conexión entre sus labios. Dejó caer su peso encima de él y ambos quedaron tendidos sobre la escalera, rodeados de pequeños charcos de agua y ropa esparcida sin orden. Bajó un poco el cuerpo y echó la cabeza sobre el torso de Ryuuzaki. Aspiró su aroma pegando la nariz desde la nuez hasta el ombligo, poco a poco y deteniéndose en la línea de sus calzoncillos. L pasaba una mano sobre el pelo de su amante, tirando de vez en cuando para verle los ojos.

Raito comenzó a bajar con ambas manos la última prenda que quedaba entre ambos, besando cada trozo de piel íntima que iba quedando al descubierto. Notó como L arqueaba la espalda y renqueaba un gemido y con una mano abrió una de sus piernas subiendo desde el tobillo, deteniéndose con veneración en los pálidos muslos.

- Light-kun…

Hacía pequeños círculos desde la rodilla hasta las ingles, evitando siempre llegar a la palpitante erección de Ryuuzaki, quien tenía blancos los nudillos por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños.

- Date la vuelta, Ryuuzaki.

- Que… ¿qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así, Yagami-kun? – preguntó L con los ojos desorbitados.

- Cállate.

Light acercó su rostro al de L y le mordió los labios, haciéndole soltar un quejido, y le dio la vuelta para volver a pegar el torso sudoroso a su espalda. Acarició sus hombros con los dedos de una mano y con la otra bajó por el vientre hasta donde Ryuzaki había reclamado que llegara un momento antes. Mordisqueó su cuello al ritmo acompasado que su mano llevaba en la erección, sintiendo el torso golpeado por la espalda de L que aspiraba una y otra vez con asfixia. El detective puso una mano en su nuca y Raito sintió una corriente eléctrica ascender por su espalda y explotar en sus labios. Paró el movimiento de sus manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abrió volvía a tener a Ryuuzaki de frente, mirándole con tristeza. Se acercó a aquellos ojos oscuros y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, escuchándole decir:

- Light… ¿eres Kira?

El aludido levantó la cabeza y alzó una ceja con suspicacia. El juego estaba llegando a su fin.

- No respondes – balbuceó L, decepcionado. – Porque, ¿qué pasaría si lo fueras?

- Lo sabes.

L se quedó paralizado. Era la primera vez que Yagami le sorprendía con una respuesta. Claro que lo sabía, pero nunca había escuchado admitirlo al propio asesino. Todo era un juego de clemencia. Incluso el tiempo, corriendo incesantemente en su contra, jugaba y le daba unos últimos momentos de piedad… como _limosna_. Así que no habría otro final. Ni otros besos. El mundo se quedaría sin L, solo con un Kira justiciero aferrado a recuerdos indignos.

Bajó la mirada, consciente de su derrota. Light había confesado. Ahora solo le quedaba hacerlo a él.

- Porque si tú eres Kira… yo estoy muerto.

* * *

_You will suck the life out of me  
How did it come to this…?_

_Tú absorberás lo que me queda de vida  
¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto…?_

_

* * *

_

___**N/A: Me ha costado trabajo pero, sinceramente, es el fic con el que más he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Espero no haber roto mucho el canon (soy novata en el fandom :3) y haber dejado contentas a las fans del LxLight.**_

___**Espero sus reviews!**_

_______________****__Que vaya bonito,_

_______________****__FactionB._


End file.
